The Internet has enabled interconnection of different computer networks all over the world. The ability to effectively protect and maintain stable computers and systems, however, presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. Indeed, each day thousands of new threats, vulnerabilities, and malware are identified that have the potential of damaging and compromising the security of computer systems throughout the world. Computer-implemented security can also be applied to non-computing goods and entities. For instance, surveillance cameras, radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, and temperature sensors have been used to identify threats, security breaches, and other issues affecting the entities. In some cases, malicious actors attempt to circumvent security measures provided to protect goods and entities by compromising the sensors used to detect such events.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.